sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BIGSTAR - Hot Boy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '핫보이 (Hot Boy)right|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Single: '''BIGSTART *'Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop, Electronic *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' 5 Fly boyz in the building, BIGSTAR! Brought to you by BRAVESOUND I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy mwoga geuri bappasseo neo eoje tto apasseo neo? bamsae tto jeonhwagil wae ttuk kkeonwasseo nal gatgo gatgo noljima jebal geojitmal hajima neo ppunin nae mam gatgo jangnan chijima Uh yejeonui naega anya chakgak hajima naega jeil jallaga neo nun dollijima Don’t get it twisted girl I’m not the same boy nae bultaneun nunbiche neon ppajyeobeorilgeol I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I can’t believe baby girl sarang cham utgyeo kotdae nopeun niga ireoke byeonhal juriya I can’t believe baby girl neon nareul tteonatjiman eodihanbeon dugo bwa Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh naneunya naneunya Hot boy Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh neomanui neomanui Hot boy tallyeoginneun mommae georiro naga ppomnae yeojadeurui siseoni ttagawo du nunbusyeo (Put your shades on) naega jinjja apgujeong nallari na jom nol jul alji nae sinbareun ganjiji manjijin mallago I’m Hot boy, I’m, I’m, Hot boy moduga da nal arabwa namanhan nom isseum nawabwa chingudeurege jigeum dangjang naega tteotdago somunnae 5bun naero yeogijeogiseo ontong nae yaegiro sugundae I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy (Call nine one one) We put you on the fire (Call nine one one) Cuz we here baby I can’t believe baby girl sarang cham utgyeo kotdae nopeun niga ireoke byeonhal juriya I can’t believe baby girl neon nareul tteonatjiman eodihanbeon dugo bwa Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh naneunya naneunya Hot boy Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh neomanui neomanui Hot boy 'Español' 5 chicos volando por el edificio, Bigstar! Presentado por BRAVESOUND Soy un chico caliente Soy yo soy un chico caliente Soy un chico caliente Soy yo soy un chico caliente ¿Por que estabas tan ocupado? ¿Estabas enferma de nuevo como ayer? ¿Por qué apagas el teléfono toda la noche? No juegues conmigo, por favor, dejar de mentir. No juegues con mi corazón, que sólo tú lo tienes. Yo no soy el mismo de antes, no te confundas. Yo soy el mejor, no desvies tus ojos. No lo malentiendas chica, yo no soy el mismo chico Usted caerá en mis ojos de fuego. Soy un chico caliente Soy yo soy un chico caliente Soy un chico caliente Soy yo soy un chico caliente No puedo creerlo chica, el amor es tan gracioso No puedo creer que has cambiado No puedo creerlo chica, me dejaste pero ahora solo me miras Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh Soy, soy un chico caliente Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh, tu solo, tu único chico caliente Mi cuerpo firme, salgo a la calle para mostrar Los ojos de las niñas son picazón en mí, los ojos son deslumbrantes (Ponga sus tonos activado) Yo soy el delincuente Apgujung verdad, sé cómo jugar Mis zapatos están tan volar, no los toque Soy chico caliente, soy, soy chico caliente Todo el mundo me reconoce si hay un tipo como yo, dile que dar un paso adelante Corre la voz a tus amigos que estoy aquí ahora mismo En cinco minutos, la gente murmura sobre mí, aquí y allá Soy un chico caliente Soy yo soy un chico caliente Soy un chico caliente soy un chico caliente (Llame al nueve uno uno) Te ponemos al fuego (Llame al nueve uno uno) Porque aqui bebé No puedo creerlo chica, el amor es tan gracioso No puedo creer que has cambiado No puedo creerlo chica, me dejaste pero ahora solo me miras Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh Soy, soy un chico caliente Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh, tu solo, tu único chico caliente 'Hangul' 5 Fla boyz in the building, BIGSTAR! Brought to you by BRAVESOUND I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy 뭐가 그리 바빴어 너 어제 또 아팠어 너? 밤새 또 전화길 왜 뚝 꺼놨어 날 갖고 갖고 놀지마 제발 거짓말 하지마 너 뿐인 내 맘 갖고 장난 치지마 Uh 예전의 내가 아냐 착각 하지마 내가 제일 잘나가 너 눈 돌리지마 Don’t get it twisted girl I’m not the same boy 내 불타는 눈빛에 넌 빠져버릴걸 I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I can’t believe baby girl 사랑 참 웃겨 콧대 높은 니가 이렇게 변할 줄이야 I can’t believe baby girl 넌 나를 떠났지만 어디한번 두고 봐 Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh 나는야 나는야 Hot boy Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh 너만의 너만의 Hot boy 탄력있는 몸매 거리로 나가 뽐내 여자들의 시선이 따가워 두 눈부셔 (Put your shades on) 내가 진짜 압구정 날라리 나 좀 놀 줄 알지 내 신발은 간지지 만지진 말라고 I’m Hot boy, I’m, I’m, Hot boy 모두가 다 날 알아봐 나만한 놈 있음 나와봐 친구들에게 지금 당장 내가 떴다고 소문내 5분 내로 여기저기서 온통 내 얘기로 수군대 I’m a Hot boy I’m a I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy I’m a Hot boy (Call nine one one) We put you on the fire (Call nine one one) Cuz we here baby I can’t believe baby girl 사랑 참 웃겨 콧대 높은 니가 이렇게 변할 줄이야 I can’t believe baby girl 넌 나를 떠났지만 어디한번 두고 봐 Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh 나는야 나는야 Hot boy Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh 너만의 너만의 Hot boy 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop